Various fabrications of clothing have been presented in the past wherein clothing was fabricated such that additional protection was provided the wearer by a separate insert or where messages were displayed at will but were normally hidden from the viewer.
Prior art known to the present inventor which include devices of this nature include U.S. Pat. No. 2,582,772 granted to Egbert on Jan. 15, 1952, which discloses a two-layered garment wherein the exterior garment was of a water-repellant material and the inner lining was of another material for warmth; however, each of the portions of the garment could be worn separately.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,657,389 granted to Gross, Nov. 3, 1953 discloses a rain cape, wherein a supplementary segmented panel is secured over the front of the wearer, whereby the wearer has full use of his arms without exposing the front portion of his body to the weather.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,786,207 granted to Abraham on Mar. 26, 1957 discloses a jacket having an interior liner removably secured such that it looks like a shirt, whereas it is only a collar and a front portion of the shirt.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,381,307 granted to Shingler on May 7, 1968 discloses a garment which includes selectively disclosed or hidden display panels which are secured in a yoke over the shoulders of the garment.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,277,848 granted to Boehland on Jul. 14, 1981 discloses an athletic jersey wherein one half of a colored panel is permanently secured to a jersey and the second half is removably secured such that the removable portion has an alternate color on the back so that the color presentation of the jersey may be quickly changed by raising or lowering the second half.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,864,656 granted to Neese on Sep. 12, 1989 discloses a removable insert assembly for use in combination with a lightweight jacket or vest.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,710,981 granted to Sanchez on Dec. 8, 1987 discloses a garment including a flap with releasable gripping surfaces such that it may be opened to display a message.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,875,237 granted to Cohen on Oct. 24, 1989 discloses a jacket which has selectively displayed messages which may be secured in an upwardly extending vent panel when not in use.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,969,214 granted to Cohen on Nov. 13, 1990 discloses an article of clothing similar to the one disclosed in 4,875,237, but further includes a zipper to secure the bottom of the vent panel.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,985,935 granted to Hur on Jan. 22, 1991 discloses a cap with a hidden display in the visor which may be selectively displayed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,991,233 granted to Hall on Feb. 12, 1991 discloses a garment which has a visible display and a display which is selectively hidden.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,999,848 granted to Oney on Mar. 19, 1991 discloses a novelty shirt wherein there is a visible message and a selectively hidden message.
French Patent No. 1,464,680 granted to Martin on Nov. 28, 1966, which apparently discloses a jacket-shirt front combination.